1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to test systems for simulating keyboard entries to consoles of real time data processing systems. In particular, this invention directs itself to a keyboard emulator system for transmitting simulated keyboard entries at predetermined time periods to one or more data processing consoles. More in particular, this invention directs itself to a keyboard emulator system capable of providing simulated cursor positioning data entries, entered from an emulator keyboard in addition to simulated character and function key entries. Further, this invention directs itself to a keyboard emulator system where keyboard character keys, function keys and track ball switch and position data is entered utilizing alphanumeric tags, the tags being converted to a predetermined code value prior to transmission to a console being tested. Still further, this invention directs itself to a keyboard emulator that initializes its time-of-day clock with a time-of-day value read from the console to which the simulated keyboard entries are transmitted.
2. Prior Art
Keyboard emulation systems are well known in the art. The best prior art known to the Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,312,066; 4,636,940; 4,641,274; 4,920,481; 5,022,028; 5,045,944; 5,047,926; 5,065,360; 5,088,033; 5,121,472; 5,148,155; 5,157,782; and, 5,214,785.
In some prior art systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,157,782 and 5,065,360, keyboard emulation is provided from data stored in a data file. Such systems are capable of emulating the output of several different types of keyboards, but simply "play back" key strokes which have been entered previously. These systems make no provision for transmitting the simulated keyboard data entries at predetermined times, let alone providing such times in synchronism with the time-of-day clock of the host processor to which the simulated signals are being transmitted. Further, such systems provide no means of entering keystroke data in the form of alphanumeric tags.
In other prior art systems, such as that disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,214,785; 5,148,155; and 4,920,481 emulated keyboard characters are transmitted to particular host processors. In addition to keyboard entries, such systems are capable of inserting simulated movements and button clicks of a cursor positioning device such as a mouse. However, none of these systems provide transmission of simulated keyboard or cursor positioning data entries at particular predetermined time periods, as provided by the instant invention.